


Perfectly Matched

by Frazi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Mild Language, Romance, Sexy Times, Songfic, Strong Female Characters, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi
Summary: A companion piece to ‘Hatefully Perfect’ because these two wouldn’t leave me alone. She’s not the type to let opportunity slip away.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Perfectly Matched

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. Mostly just to stop it from getting stuck in my head! This song has to be worked out of my system. This was the only way.

It had all been grand. Unexpectedly so. When I’d first come to live in hell I’d expected pain and suffering maybe a little blood. But my life at the Academy had been uncharacteristically simple. As simple as any school could be. Family drama, heartache, laughter and most of all friendship.

Even though I was returning to my family, my friends a new life at my chosen university, now sponsored by the big guy himself, I was elated. I would miss them, but after a year, I couldn’t wait to get back.

So a party was expected. The brothers had all gone out of their way to being me gifts, mementos, everything I would need to remember how awesome it had all been. Bitter sweet were my memories and now with seven demon pacts under my belt, it was also reverent. They would remember me. Even if I’d never really exercised my powers over them, we would forever be tied together.

And for all their flirting and blushing and spoiling, the seven princes of hell would be hard to forget. We had celebrated with the residents of purgatory hall, with Diavolo and his troupe and eventually the brothers had invited me for one last drink at the club. And the music and dancing and drinking had wrapped this euphoric fog around me.

I would be returning in a few hours and I had a feeling they would send me off with an all night party. And that’s when I realized and amid the toasting and the half-way hugs, the compliments and recounts of our antics, one voice was missing. Usually the loudest, the brightest. The closest. I look around Asmo who was animatedly reminding us of how Levi had been caught on camera whilst in the shower. Beel was shaking a chicken leg at Asmo for being a former victim. Even Lucifer was reminding them how he was so tired of the lascivious picture taking.

But _he_ wasn’t there.

Eyes scanning the club, I frowned when I couldn’t find the familiar mop of silvery hair. It usually stood out like a light bulb. Did he leave?

And as the music shifted in the club, I saw him. He stood by the DJ, those eyes watching me with an intensity that made me pause in my merrymaking. The club had been playing all kind of music, so it wasn’t surprising when the soft piano began to drift around the room. So no one really reacted, but something settled uneasily in my gut as Mammon stood off in the distance, those sunset blue eyes…sad?

The moment the singer began his humming I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my mouth. Did Mammon just request a Justin Timberlake song for me? Grinning at him, I hoped he’d smile back as Justin began to croon.

> _I know your favorite song  
> _ _I hear it everyday  
> _ _Whoever made your smile  
> _ _Made it to get in my way_

My smile nearly splitting my face, I raised my glass to him, but the demon in question only looked back. Belphagor was trying to smother Levi under a cushion and I burst out laughing, enjoying the antics and motioned for Mammon to come back to our table, but he just stood there.

> _And every time you laugh  
> _ _You make that little sound  
> _ _It's just the hardest thing  
> _ _To love you but not know how_

_Love me but…wait what!?_ My smile slowly faded as I watched a shadow flicker across his face almost as if it was Mammon was in physical pain. I barely noticed Asmo wrap his arm around my shoulders and clink his glass with mine. Because now my attention was completely on the High demon of Greed as he watched me from the darkness, the song connecting us in an eerie, almost heartbreaking way. When did he start feeling something more? Did I?

> _So I spend all my nights in the dark and afraid  
> _ _'Cause I've tried to forget you but these things just don't go away_

Something hitched in my chest and I realized why he was looking at me like I was the last thing he saw. He was saying goodbye!

> _I hate that you're perfect, perfect for me  
> _ _f I didn't know better, then I would believe  
> _ _We were made for each other, but I'd know the truth  
> _ _You're no good for me, I'm no good for you  
> _ _And I hate that you're perfect  
> _ _You're perfect for me  
> _ _I hate that you're perfect  
> _ _You're perfect for me_

Mouth running dry, I felt the world skid out from under me, everything fading around me as I stared at the one demon I had never pegged as the song dedication type. Much less the ‘confess with a song’ type! Swallowing past the sudden lump in my chest, I offered a distracted smile to the brothers as they continued to laugh and drink. None of them seemed to notice him standing there alone with his heart in his eyes. A resigned slump to his shoulders as he watched me. As if he’d already lost me.

> _What good are words when they always just get in our way  
> _ _And it hurts the most just to know that you don't feel the same, the same  
> _ _So sometimes I get down on my knees and I pray things will change  
> _ _But life is what happens when things they don't work out our way, our way_

The ache in my chest exploded out with a ragged breath, my eyes widening as I saw the near palpable helplessness come off of him in waves. Eyes burning with unshed tears, I licked my parched lips. I did feel something. Shit. What a horribly clichéd spot to put me in. I wanted to hate him! But I couldn’t either. Sneaking a glance at the others I was momentarily gratified that they hadn’t noticed him or my own teary-eyed state. It was also infinitely sad that no one else saw him. That no one else saw the crumbling of his famous tsundere façade as he grit his teeth, fists balled at his sides. Like this was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do.

> _So I spend all my nights in the dark and afraid  
> _ _'Cause I've tried to forget you but these things just don't go away, away_

To my horror I watched him fade back into the darkness. Breath caught, I was nearly out of my chair when Beels caught my arm and offered me another round of drinks. But I couldn’t drag my eyes away from the shadows he’d faded into. It was almost like I wanted to drag him back with my will alone, but he was gone. And the sudden flare of pain that somehow emanated from the Avatar of Greed had now settled somewhere deep beneath my breastbone. It throbbed and seethed like a wound set aflame. Everyone clapped me on my back, recounted how I had surprised Lucifer on his birthday. But my world had tilted, my mind swimming with the memory of those bruised eyes, barely breathing.

> _I hate that you're perfect, perfect for me  
> _ _If I didn't know better, then I would believe  
> _ _We were made for each other, but I'd know the truth  
> _ _You're no good for me, I'm no good for you  
> _ _And I hate that you're perfect_  
>  _You're perfect for me  
> _ _I hate that you're perfect  
> _ _You're perfect for me_

I remember making an excuse. That I needed air. I remember Satan watching me with knowing eyes as I smiled politely, patted and pushed my way away from the table and left them behind. He made sure I wasn’t followed as I ran through the streets of hell looking for my demon.

The stifling panic only became worse as I searched the House of Lamentation, my DDD on repeat speed dial. It became near choking, the possibility that he’d left me behind, as I ran through the halls. Until I gave up and called Satan.

“The Student Council hall,” he spoke before I could explain why I couldn’t form words. “They set it up for your departure.”

I blinked startled. I should have probably thanked him. Satan always seemed to know what I needed. Swallowing down the ragged breath, I opened my mouth but he only sighed before hanging up. My feet were already carrying me like the wind. I turned and sprinted down the stairs.

Panting, nearly dizzy, I found him in the middle of the dark Council hall. It had indeed been prepared for the exchange program’s departure. A podium was set up before the seven chairs framed by their respective flags. And there he stood in the center, staring at the red carpet that stopped before a floating door. One of Barbatos’ no doubt. Similar to the one I came through.

“Ya shouldn’t be here.” He sounded angry.

I stepped into the darkness, the light of the hellsky’s fake moons casting eerie shadows around him. Making him larger, more silver. A little scary. “You left.”

“I couldn’t stay.”

“Mammon.” Reaching out of him, I had almost touched his arm when he spun on me.

“I don’t want yer pity!” He snarled and the blood stilled in my veins. But his anger deflated into a painful whine the moment he saw the flash of fear on my face. “Dammit! Just…go. Okay? I can’t deal with ya right now.”

And just like that I was furious. “Are you kidding me? You did that cheesy song and disappear routine and you thought I wouldn’t come find you?”

Deflating, the Avatar of Greed shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and looked away sullenly. “Ya were havin’ fun with my brothers.”

“And then I was running through the halls looking for YOU!” I snapped, taking a step closer, watched a muscle harden in his jaw. “Why didn’t you take my calls?”

“The Great Mammon has no time for silly little humans.”

“He certainly has time for silly little human song dedications.”

Scowling, he met my eyes a touch of gold there. “Dammit woman, it was meant to be one last hurrah! And ya weren’t supposed to find me! HOW did ya find me?”

Crossing my arms, I met his gaze without flinching, my heart finally calming down enough to think a little rationally. “Why do you always have to be so dramatic?”

“Why do you gotta be so…”

The corner of my mouth twitched when I realized he couldn’t find the word. “Perfect?” He recoiled like I’d slapped him and turned away, a touch of pink creeping down his neck. I sighed and caught his sleeve. It was an apology. “Will you please look at me?”

“No!”

I blinked at the bark of his voice. “Why?”

“Coz I won’t be able to look away,” he muttered miserably and everything inside me turned to liquid.

“Oh Mammon,” pulling on his sleeve, I slipped my other hand into his, fingers weaving perfectly through his. I stepped into his side, my forehead coming to rest against his bicep. “Don’t do it this way.”

There was a shudder in his frame and in the space of a heartbeat, he was suddenly two feet away. “Yer welcome to leave.” Mask sliding back in place.

Teetering unsteadily there for a moment I blinked at him in shock as he glared at me. “But I…”

“I know how ya feel. You love us all. I heard ya the first time. You kissed us all. I know that too.” A flash of heat went through me, a little embarrassed. I bit my bottom lip as he ran a weary hand through his hair. “I know it doesn’t matter to ya.”

I frowned. “What doesn’t matter?”

“That I…that yer…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Even through the lyrics of the song kept completing his words. “Fuck this, I don’t got time ta feed yer ego.” And then to my horror I watched his human form fade with a flash of golden light and he was all demon, those black wings opening full span and as panicked gripped my heart.

He was going to fly away!

He bent his knees but that was as far as he got because I sprang forward, slid my fingers around his jaw, thumbing across his cheekbones and kissed him for all I was worth.

The demon might as well have been made of granite as I plied my mouth against his, taking small, coaxing, pleading bites of his bottom lip. Everything about him was still, his breath halted somewhere in his chest so I sighed into him. “If you know so much,” I whispered huskily against his sealed mouth, flickering the tip of my tongue against the pretty bow of his upper lip. “Have I ever kissed anyone this way?”

There was one solitary ripple, the demon fading to leave the jean clad supermodel its place. Deathly still. But now I knew I had his attention, so I slid deeper against him, aligning my body against the solid heat of him, tilted my head and kissed him a little rougher. My teeth grazing his bottom lip. “Or this way?” The mouth I was assaulting finally parted, but he still hadn’t breathed. I slid my tongue past those kiss-swollen lips and coaxed his own tongue to respond. Damn him and his control. Mammon didn’t even flinch.

“How about now?” Well and truly incensed, fingers leaping up to fist in his beautiful hair, I angled his stupid head and licked into his mouth. Marking, tasting every inch of him. My free hand slid around his waist and back into the back pocket of his jeans; I pulled him and finally got my answer.

He exploded around me, the flash flood of his power enshrouded me into a lightning storm and I was kissed back.

I will not lie. I cursed my stupidity and his inability to just be honest while Mammon all but devoured me. If either of us had just done this before, our year together would have been different. More.

When he finally allowed me breath, because he didn’t allow me space, I looked up into his eyes, blown wide, etched with greed and hunger and smirking. “Why do you have to be so stubborn Mammon?’”

“Why do you gotta be so perfect?” I grinned, eyes closing as I leaned my forehead against his chest, his mouth pressing against my hair for a tender kiss as he squeezed me tightly in his arms. “Stay with me.”

I sighed. “You know I can’t.” Lifting my eyes back to him, I walked my fingers back over the beautiful contours of his face and up into his hair. “Why didn’t you just tell me before?”

“ _Stay_ with me.”

Rolling my eyes at his one track mind, I raked my nails against his scalp, drawing his head back so I could nuzzle his neck, enjoying they way he was pliant to my demands. The way his pulse jumped. Adam’s apple bobbed. “Mammon, I am only human. I can’t stay.”

“Hatefully perfect.” The demon growled, bitter and furious, his claws nearly in my skin. Like I was leaving him behind.

So I bit him.

And my demon melted like warm honey, but the growl was still there. Now, albeit, for different reasons. “Only human, my ass,” he muttered, his frame shivering against mine.

“We’re perfectly matched,” I corrected him with a chuckle. “I may be going home, but your pretty ass will come to see me.”

He moaned when I soothed the reddened skin with my tongue. “Hell yeah. Every night. Even if Lucifer stings me up permanently for it.”

“Good and I won’t let him.” Drawing him back to me I sighed, my eyes drinking him in. “I wish you’d just told me you loved me.”

“Pfft! Who said anything about l...lo…” The Avatar of Greed turned a pretty peach as his eyes darted away. And just like that my tsundere demon boy was back. “Whatever. Like The Great Mammon needs stupid human declaraAHFUKINHELL!” He jolted when my hand slid into the front of his jeans this time.

“Can your wings carry us both?”

He stared down at me with those wide sunset eyes now completely gold; surprised and pleased all muddy with desire. “Do ya know who yer talkin’ to human?”

“We have two hours before I leave. I was promised drunken revelry. I’ve already done the drunken part.”

“Will it require gettin’ yer hands outa my pants?”

I didn’t even bother pretending that I was thinking about it. “Probably not.”

His shit-eating grin was my only warning as his wings snapped free. But I must have done somethings right, because it had all been grand. Now, it was going to be perfect.

THE END


End file.
